The Murders
by Brandirobin2
Summary: One smasher has gone wrong . Oh, wondering who I am? I'm Luigi James Mario, and my brother Mario Marco Mario has been murdered, along with 22 others in the mansion . This is my side of the story . I'm sorry, dearest brother ... *I may make a story for each of the survivors telling their stories, or in different parts* *Maybe even the dead, telling how they felt before they died*
1. Prolouge

Me: Ooohh. :3 I got this idea while sitting in reading class, thinking about a fanfic I recently read in my favorites. :D

Mario: I laughed at that story. :3

Me: Since The Adventures of the Brawlers is a fail, and so is Blue Lightningflower.. Multiple of my stories are fails (Cloaked Figured, What If(I may update that one :D A triple or quad update. :3):.

Mario: .. Hope you like it.

* * *

It's been a full year..

I was one of the only ones who survived. My name is Luigi James Mario.

Wait! Even though I'm less popular than my brother..

Why am I crying, you must be wondering...

He was murdered. With 22 other smashers in the mansion. Only Snake, Lucario, Link, Samus, Pit, Ice Climbers(They are seperate people..), Ike, Fox, Wolf, Falco and I survived.

Who did it, you must be wondering... An evil person, I tell you.. Luckily we killed that person too.

Gather around, I shall tell you what happened those dreary weeks.. That dreary year ago, when 23 souls were lost..

Wait.. Shouldn't it be 24? The murderer was killed, right?

Ahaha, but alas not.. It was one of the smashers that everyone knew, and everyone loved. Aahhh, yes, I hope that person goes to a bad place..

That person killed 23 unfortunate souls. I almost died in the process..

Once again, I am Luigi James Mario, and here's my side of the story.

* * *

Me: This is a prolouge of sorts..

Luigi: :3

Mario: Cool. :P

Me: :P Enjoy the next


	2. Chapter 1

Me: YAY! Anyways, here's the first chappie!

Mario: I dislike this story..

Me: Because you DIE! Silly Mario! Anyways, NOBODY knows who the killer is in the AN.. So there will be arguements..

Luigi: It wasn't me!

Mario: But you could've lied to the readers!

Me: Ugh.. Brothers sometimes. Enjoy..

* * *

Hi. It's me Luigi again. Here's the story, just like I promised!

After a long, exhausting brawl with my older brother, Mario Marco Mario, I retired to my room in the need for rest..

However I found a mysterious note laying on my bed...

_Dear Luigi,_

_I have decided.. You're next! Enjoy your final day.._

_Signed, Mysterious._

My blood ran cold, and I bit back a cry of surprise when I noticed droplets of blood on the paper.

I shivered, and grabbing the note, heading for the door, grabbing the handle with trembling hands and yanking the door open.

"Luigi?" I could hear Snake calling me. I turned to him, and I must've looked really pale, because he had me by the shoulders in moments.

"Are you alright?" He asked me worriedly. I lifted up the note, still shaking.

"Aw come on! It's probably some prank!" Snake mumbled. However, I noticed he was spooked.

"Some smasher wouldn't leave a note like that for a prank.," he muttered to himself.

I sighed a bit, "Snake, I'm not deaf... I can hear you."

"That's it. Let's go show this to Master Hand..,"

I sighed in agreement, and both of us, me extemely pale while Snake looked spooked, headed to Master Hand's office.

If Brawl was your first Smash Bros game, and you haven't played Subspace Emissary, then Master Hand is well.. A large, gloved, hovering hand basically. When you do see him, he's the one that isn't twitching his fingers. The one that is twitching it's fingers is Master Hand's younger and well.. crazier brother, Crazy Hand.

Snake knocked on the office door.

"I'm bu-" the hand began when Snake interrupted him,

"It's Snake and Luigi, and it's urgent. Give us a few moments to talk to you, please."

There was a silence, then you could hear Master Hand let out a gusty sigh, "Very well.. You may enter."

Snake and I entered, my face was still pale, and Snake looked a bit pale now.

The mercenary said nothing as he took the note from my hand, "Luigi found this on his bed."

Master Hand now looked a bit freaked, but looked shocked when he saw the blood.

There was a frightened silence. Suddenly there was a scream, which made all of us run out of the office and to the place where the scream was heard.

The kitchen.

I went in first, and I gasped out in horror.

Kirby lay there, limp. The puffball had a dagger running through his back.

"Luigi?" Snake and Master Hand hadn't come in yet, as I was blocking the way.

"I..Kirby's dead..," I moved a bit, my eyes wide with terror.

Master Hand froze, looked at the note, and all three of us looked at one another seriously.

"This is dead serious. I'll stay with Luigi at all times," Snake spoke calmly.

Footsteps were heard.

"Who screamed? What happened?" The other smashers stood behind the floating hand and Snake.

"Broda? Wat happened? Where's Kirbie?" Crazy Hand interrogated.

"Kirby.. Kirby is dead..," Master Hand answered solemnly, then continued with the following..

"And.. Luigi got a death threat note.. This is serious, as the poor guy could be killed."

"It seems like they're going randomly. Either that, or they're starting off with the cheery people.. Speaking of cheery people, where's Toon-"

There was a blood curtling yell. Link and Zelda ran up the stairs in horror.

"Toon Link is most likely dead too..," Master Hand whispered in shock.

Nobody said anything, grieving the dead.

Mario looked shocked and scared. Scared.

"Mario?" I inquired softly. Slowly I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Luigi..," he sounded hoarse, "You're my little brother.. I can't loose you."

We hugged eachother tightly, and both if us began to cry...

Who would die?

You want some more? Too bad, you're going to have to wait!

You wonder why I laugh? Because of the childish anger on your faces..

* * *

Me: Yay! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I love Kirby and Toon Link.. ._. I'm so sorry Kirby and TL lovers! Dx

Mario: CH(Crazy Hand) sounded crazy. :P

Me: He's called Crazy Hand for a reason. :3


	3. Chapter 2

Me: So I haven't entirely figure out WHO the murderer is yet.. I'm deciding between 4... But 2 seem to stick out, one doesn't make any sense- Waaaaiittt.

Mario: ?

Me: I think I know who it is.. :D

Luigi: When did you come up with h-

Me: While the chorus teacher was playing some music. Music gives me ideas, dunno why...

Mario: Cool

Me: I came up with this story in general during a fire drill..

* * *

Hi, it's me, Luigi James Mario again.

Poor Kirby and Toon Link were killed. Now, hush young ones, and let me tell you what happened next..

It was a frightful night. Everyone was frightened about the murderer who was most likely one of out own smashers...

I shivered in fright, and rolled over to look at Mario, who was sleeping. Princess Peach, who slept in the room with us..was gone.

I leapt to my feet and shook Mario awake, "Mario, the princess isn't in her bed."

This woke Mario up, and we both ran out of the room, Mario using a latern to navigate our ways through the dark, looming shadows of the pitch black night.

Suddenly there was a petrified scream and evil laughter.

"Princess Peach!" I shouted, running towards the noise of the scream.

I lurched to the right and opened a door, throwing the lightswitch on...

To admit it, I almost vomited at the sight.

The princess' body was greatly, well... Ruined, I guess I could say.

Slashes and cuts covered her body, multiple bruises and some body parts were almost distatched from the body.

Tear marks still laced Peach's face. She had a frown, which I gently adjusted with my fingers to a straight face.

"Mario?" I asked softly, turning to look at him. He had tears falling from his eyes.

"Yeah, lil bro?"

"Go get Master Hand.. Tell him what happened," I whispered.

Mario gave a nod, not even mentioning that he was older, and ran out.

I felt my blood run cold when I noticed something.. A note.

_**Dear whoever finds this,**_

_**The stupid princess is dead. There's a little surprise set up for you.. Enjoy!**_

_**Signed, Mysterious.**_

I frowned. What did this cuckoo guy m-

The lights turned off. I was left in pitch blackness.

_What happened?_

My thoughts were cut off by a evil cackle. I whipped around just in time to get a blade to my cheek.

I screeched in pain, and formed a fireball, chucking it at the unknown figure.

There was an agonized yell. I dodged a lightning bolt attack by doing a cartwheel.

But I got a dagger to my right leg.

_OH MY GRAMBI, THE PAIN! I'm not trying to be DRAMATIC either! It feels like my body is on fire!_

_Mario, help me, please.. I feel so helpless, but the pain is agonizing._

My whole body roared with pain. I whimpered at shut my eyes, focusing my senses of hearing and sight.

I could hear footsteps. I closed my eyes and let out a burst of fire, then fell to the ground with a moan.

"You'll live, Luigi.. But you'll never be the same," The sinister voice made me want to shiver.

"Goodbye.. ya stupido fool," that one whisper was enough to give me a good idea who it was. However, everything faded into pitch blackness.

Haha! I do live, as I am standing right here.. However, somethings do happen... You gotta wait!

Enjoy this story so far, adios!

Luigi James Mario exits the room, leaving **YOU** to ponder the thought of who the murderer was..

* * *

Me: HEHE! :D

Mario: :P Enjoy readers ^.^


	4. Chapter 3

Me: This is just a filler for what happened after Luigi passed out.

Luigi: Okay. :P

* * *

I moaned as I opened my eyes. A white universe greeted me with it's white, pallid walls. I shut my eyes with a groan.

"Luigi's awake!" I could hear relief in that person's tone. I opened my eyes to see Fox, looking slightly relief, glancing at me worriedly. I sighed, and suddenly remembered what happened.

"How long was I out?"

"A week..,"

I flinched, "Who's died since then?"

"Lucas and Ness died," Fox responded dryly. I gulped a bit, but Fox continued, "Bowser and Ganondorf died as well."

I froze in shock, then I whispered, "How did they die?"

"Bowser got impaled with multiple kitchen knives while in the bathroom, Ganondorf, Lucas, and Ness were all doing a brawl.. With Lucario. They got impaled with spikes. Lucario's in the hospital as well. So..,"

"This person, or whatever they are, knows several ways of fighting.. It has to be a smasher, otherwise they would've spread to town already...,"

Fox looked startled, "But why would this person aim at you?"

I shrugged a bit, "To be honest, I don't know Fox. This smasher's gone MAD.. We don't know what goes on in their head.."

Fox didn't say anything, "But we might.. It could be our own friends or family.."

"Has anyone made a list of the suspects?"

Fox shook his head, "No.."

"Then I'll do it!" I declared.

I wrote down the following names:

Wolf

Falco

Ice Climbers(Nana or Popo)

Zelda

Link

Mewtwo

Crazy Hand

Samus

Pikachu

Meta Knight

King Dedede

Mr. Game and Watch

ROB(R.O.B)

Pit

Jigglypuff

Red(Ivysaur, Squirtle, Charizard's trainer)

Wario

Fox sighed a bit, "It kills me to think it could've been Falco.."

"There has to be something on the crime scene. You have to let me investigate, Fox..."

Fox sighed, "Alright.. After you're better."

I gave a silent nod of agreement.

"Best thing you can do is sleep. I'll watch you," Fox promised.

I sighed a bit. "Fine. I don't want to though.. Anyways, where's Mario?"

Fox didn't answer my question, "Go to sleep. I'll tell you when you wake up."

I gave a nod and lay down, my eyelids drifting shut with fatigue. In my dreams, all I heard was one thing..

You're next...

Yes, it shall end here. Go enjoy your night, young ones. I was busy yesterday, so perhaps tomorrow I'll give you two chapters of the story.. Maybe even today I'll give you two..

* * *

Me: :3 Anyways, does anyone have an idea why Fox didn't say anything about Mario? Guess. :3

Luigi: Where's Mario in the AN?

Me: *doesn't reply*

Luigi: -_-


	5. Chapter 4

Me: I know! Since people aren't getting it, I'll put in hints, most likely starting this chapter! :P

Mario: I'm in the AN...

*nobody notices him*

Me: Something happens this chapter. I cried while thinking about it.

* * *

Hi. It's me again. This is the saddest part, well for me anyways. Enjoy, I guess..

I looked at Fox hopefully, "Where's Mario?"

Fox said nothing, lowering his emerald green gaze. A silence draped itself over us like a blanket.

Finally I spoke, "I'll go and ask someone else than!"

With that said, I climbed out of bed and went down the stairs. I saw Samus lounging about.

"Hey Samus.. I just woke up and got out of the infirminary, but Fox won't tell me where Mario i-"

Samus interrupted me, "Mario's dead."

My blood ran cold, "My brother's..dead?"

My voice was filled with horror, fear, childishness, and grief.

Samus gave a nod.

I suddenly yelled in anger, slamming my fist into the wall.

"Luigi!" Samus gasped out. I ignored her and let the tears fall, "My brother is dead..by that BAKA!"

Suddenly I had an idea, "Can I see his and the other victim's bodies?"

Samus looked startled, but gave me a nod. Both of us headed to the room where they were.

Kirby, Toon Link, Peach, Ness, Lucas, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mario all lay limp in the order they died.

I walked over to Mario, noting something right before there was a pain filled scream. Samus and I pelted up the stairs.

I froze, gasping in shock, "Zelda?! Samus, go get Link!"

Samus ran out of the room, not even bothering to argue. I moaned a bit, who..

"WHO DID THIS?" I yelled. No reply. Well, no ship sherlock.

Zelda's body..was crushed by some type of weight...

But what I noted on Mario's body.. It looked like he'd gotten fried by some type of lazer... Nobody here had a-

Wait a second..

My eyes shot open as I had a slight idea who it was..

"ZELDA!" Someone yelled. Link came running in, "What happened to her?!"

"It looks like she got crushed, by what I don't know...," I admitted softly.

Link said nothing, then yelled, "DAMMIT!"

I hated it when people cussed, but Link loved her. I got out the list and crossed out Link and Zelda.

So now the list read-

Olimar

Wolf

Falco

Ice Climbers(Nana or Popo)

Mewtwo

Crazy Hand

Samus

Pikachu

Meta Knight

King Dedede

Mr. Game and Watch

ROB(R.O.B)

Pit

Jigglypuff

Red(Ivysaur, Squirtle and Charizard's trainer)

Captain Falcon

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Wait..

Mario got shot with lazers.. Doesn't ROB have a lazer?

I didn't say anything for a few moments.

ROB could have been programmed by someone or somebody to d-

The evidence had to be on everyone, I knew.

I went back downstairs to where the bodies were with a frown.

"Luigi? What are you doing down here?" I turned to face Master Hand.

"I wanted to do some investigating," I whispered softly.

Master Hand sighed, "Notice anything?"

"These burns Mario has.. They look like lazers.. But ROB couldn't have a deadly aim and hit Kirby with that knife like he did. But.. what happened during that brawl with Ganondorf, Lucas, and Ness.. It seemed like magic..,"

"Zeld-"

"She just died.. We'll have to see if the murders continue," I interrupted.

Master Hand looked frustrated, I could tell from his hand posture. I said nothing, but then I looked at Toon Link, and froze slightly.

He has burns.. From some type of fire.. Maybe Zelda and ROB teamed up..

"Do you think Zelda and ROB teamed up?"

Master Hand narrowed his eyes, "I can deprogram ROB for n-"

"Master Hand! Pikachu and Jigglypuff are dead!" Link yelled as he came running in.

"A-" Master Hand began.

"Red's dead too! This person is on a spree!" Link snarled.

I froze a bit, "Can you take me to them?"

Link frowned, "Why should I?"

"For one, the murders continued when I was unconscious for a week. I think you can trust me. Two, I'm investigating, and I've gotten some ideas. Now, do you mind showing me?"

Link shook his head and motioned for me to follow him. I obeyed, feeling a bit impatient.

I froze when I saw the bodies. I almost screamed outloud...

Alright, my throat's getting sore. I'm done for today..

* * *

Me: :3

Mario: I'll still be here in the AN t- Whoa!

Luigi: *hugs Mario tightly*

Mario: *hugs Luigi back*

Me: Dawwww :3


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Someone guessed it! Bravo! :D This person submitted Jason as an OC for one of my stories... :3 He knows who he is *cough*helovespunstoo*cough*

Mario: :P Enjoy

* * *

Hi! My throat's better, anyways.. Enjoy..

I stared, my sapphire eyes filling with a blankness...

Jigglypuff, instead of the usual pink bubbly puffball, instead was a red puffball with her eyes staring blankly upward. She had gotten killed with magic, her limbs twisted.

Pikachu had marks all over him like as if he had been prodded with a large amount of force. He was red instead of the eletric yellow.

Red lay limp with his pokemon by his side.

Meta Knight came in, and when he saw Jigglypuff, his eyes filled with anger, "No.."

I suddenly knew why he was so upset...

Meta Knight had loved Jigglypuff, and had never gotten the chance to tell her. I flinched a bit, "I'm so sorry Meta Knight."

The knight looked up, looked at the others and sighed in defeat. Suddenly there was a scream.

I darted towards the scream. I gasped out, realizing something...

I was the only one left representing my universe.

That's right. Wario, Yoshi, DK, and Diddy Kong lay limp. My blood ran cold.

"I'm the only one left," I whispered.

Master Hand came in and froze.

Suddenly an evil whisper drifted on the wind, "You're next, Luigi James Mario."

I tried not to cry, biting back my tears, glaring around the room, "Who are you?!"

"I'm crazy..,"

Meta Knight blinked in confusion, "What? Of course your crazy! Your a maniac!"

But then I saw Master Hand tense and whisper, "No.."

There was laughter, a blue light filling the room, and all of us, even Master Hand, fell as trophies.

There was more laughter, then the light faded, along with whoever the murderer was.

* * *

Snake's POV FIRST PERSON

I heard yelling, so I used my sneaking suit to blend with the floor, then snuck upstairs and into the room. I leapt forward and tapped Meta Knight's trophy base.

The knight moaned as he awoke. I then whispered, "You alright Meta?"

Meta Knight said nothing for a few moments, "Jigglypuff's dead.."

I knew the guy loved her, and I felt a bit of sorrow, knowing that Jigglypuff's kind heart, her wonderful music taste, and the music she wrote herself wouldn't cheer anyone up again.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. Meta Knight shook his head, "No need to apologize."

I sighed and tapped Master Hand's trophy base. The hand looked awfully shocked.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The hand said nothing for a few moments, then stated, "I think I know who it is."

My eyes widened. Would all of this be over?

I tapped Luigi's trophy base.

* * *

Luigi's POV

I leapt to my feet instanty, and relaxed a bit.

"Startled, huh?" Snake teased me. I rolled my eyes.

Snake and I were friends. One of the least expected friendships, but I was alright with it. Snake had even defended me from the Colonel once.. I was surprised, but happy at the same time.

"I just got ambushed, of course I would be surprised!" I snapped a bit.

Snake didn't seem the least bit offended, "Ah."

I bit my lip, "So, did we yell-"

"Yes, you did. Master Hand has an idea who the murderer might be, so he'll probably tell everyone in the morning,"

My sapphire eyes glowed with hope now. I wanted to avenge my brother, Yoshi, DK, Diddy Kong, and the princess.

"Yoshi, DK, Diddy Kong, and Wario are all dead now..," I whispered softly. Snake winced as he realized what this meant for me.

The rest of the day flew by. No more murders happened. I drifted off peacefully and contently. Since nobody was supposed to be alone, I shared a room with Snake, Lucario, Samus, Olimar, and Pit.

I woke up and headed downstairs. What I saw nearly made me vomit. So this is why Olimar wasn't in bed in the morning.

Olimar was dead.

My eyes scanned the room, and I screeched. My sapphire eyes flew open. This couldn't be happening..

There, pinned to the wall by beam swords was...

Haha! I'll leave you hanging there! Adios!

Luigi leaves to leave you thinking who the murderer and the dead person are.

* * *

Me: Hahahahahhaaha! :D

Mario: You suck.

Luigi: Yeah D:

Me: Oh well. Deal with it.


	7. Chapter 6

Me: MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAHAHA- *cough cough* Wow that hurt my throat..

Mario: xD

Olimar: I'm in the AN! :P

* * *

Hi, it's me again. You guys.. It isn't over yet! Enjoy this chapter.. *Luigi sits down in a chair and clears his throat*

Pinned to the wall by beam swords, hanging limply... Was Master Hand.

My eyes were watery. He had found out, and all of us were clueless... I let out a strangled noise.

Finally, my body responded to my brain, "SMASHERS! Come downstairs, plleaaaasseeee!"

I could hear footsteps. Marth and Ike headed down the stairs, grumbling. Sheik joined them moments later.

"What?" Marth snarled. I sighed in frustration.

"Go into the dining room and look.

The swordsmen and Sheik headed into the dining room.

"OH MY GOD!" I could hear Marth screeching.

Snake came down drowsily, "WHAT?!"

"Not a morning person, huh? Well, this'll wake you up," I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the dining hall.

Snake howled out, "MASTER HAND IS DEAD?!"

I couldn't help it. I let a tear slide down my cheek, "Yes."

My voice was hoarse. Snake drew me into a hug, which made me smile a bit, "Thanks Snake."

I could see a small smile on his face, "Your welcome Luigi."

"I miss him," I whimpered.

"Who, Master Hand?" Snake questioned.

"No..My brother," I whispered

But then I realized something, "Shoot! Toadsworth is gonna kill me for letting the princess..erm..die..."

Snake rolled his eyes, "The phone is over there."

I sighed and dialed the castle number.

"Hello, this is the Mushroom King Castle, Toadsworth speaking,"

"It's me, Luigi... I've got news of the sorts..,"

I knew that Toadsworth was interested now, "Why didn't your brother or the princess call, Lu-"

I didn't let him finish, "They're dead. There's some type of killing spree going on over here. Peach and Mario were some of the first to die."

I could hear Toadsworth freeze.

"Yoshi, DK, Diddy, and Wario are dead as well. I'm the only one left," I whispered softly.

"Then you should come back, Master Luigi," Toadsworth croaked.

"But I cannot. I have many dearest friends here, and I have to find out who's doing it," I told the toad calmly.

"Alright.. But if things get bumpy, you know where to go,"

I sighed, "Yes I do know Toadsworth. I'll make sure I can bring the princess' body, along with the others', home so they can be buried in their proper places."

I could hear the toad sigh in relief, "Good."

"You hang out in the MK, alright? I'm going to call Daisy next,"

"Alright! Goodbye, Master Luigi!" I could tell his cheery tone was forced.

I called Daisy's cellphone number.

"Hey, sup Lou?"

I sighed, "There's a killing spree going on around here. Mario and Peach were killed, along with DK, Diddy, Yoshi, and Wario."

I could hear Daisy's breathing growing rapidly.

"I love you Weegee, and I'm not going to let you die. I'm coming to help!"

"No! You could get hurt!" I protested softly.

Daisy sighed, "Too bad I'm coming!"

"Fine...wait, you love me?"

"Yes, I do," She whispered.

I couldn't help it. I grinned, "I love you too, Daisy. After all of this is over, wanna go out sometime?"

"I guess.. anyways, I'm coming and ringing the doorbell in 5...4...3...2..1!"

The doorbell rang, which sent me into fits of laughter.

"See ya in 5..4...3..2..1!" I mimicked her as I opened the door.

Daisy giggled a bit, "Hey Lou."

I hugged the tomboyish princess, "Sup?"

"The sky!" Daisy answered. Then her eyes drew dark, "Where's my sister?"

I froze, "Peach was your sister?"

Daisy nodded, "Yes."

I took her hand in mine and took her down to the room.

Daisy walked over to Peach's body, "It looks like dark magic to me."

I blinked, "Destructive magic?"

Daisy nodded, "Yes."

I remembered something. Suddenly there were multiple blood curtling screams.

I ran up the stairs and froze.

R.O.B, Mr. Game and Watch, Sonic, and Marth... All dead.

My eyes widened. Snake had a horrified look on his face, as he surveyed the damage.

Daisy bent next to Marth.

"Who's the lady?"

Ike pressed his sword onto Daisy's back. I snarled, "Hey, that's my girlfriend! Watch it!"

Ike blinked and pulled his sword off of her back.

"She's Peach's sister as well, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. But she's tomboyish," I whistled. Daisy smacked me, which made me snicker.

Snake laughed a bit, but then frowned, "I'm the only third party character left.. DAMMIT!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sonic was pretty awesome."

Snake nodded in agreement. I sighed.

Who had killed all these people?

Alrighty, well it's over for now. *Luigi stands up*

"But.. Papa!" A voice next to you protests.

"Sister," You put in, "papa's gotta help mama with something. We can go and look at the photo album instead!"

"Fine!" She snaps.

* * *

Me: Haha! So.. Yeah, Daisy and Luigi do have kids together.. :D

Olimar: o3o How old are they?

Luigi: 13. :P

Me: Review, maybe?


	8. Chapter 7

Me: I hate writers block.. Wait... I'm laughing now.

Mario: Why?

Me: Daisy, Eclair(she's in one of the paper games), Rosalina, and Peach are all from the Mario franchise, right?

Mario: Yeah..

Me: DERP. Daisy Eclair Rosalina Peach.. DERP XDXDXD

Luigi: LOL!

Mario: You pay attention to that?

Me: Yup.. BPM... LDE.. LED! Led is a love triangle (Luigi, Eclair, and Daisy) XD

Luigi: XD Enjoy.

Me: Btw, I may not update as much, and the ending author's notes tell why. I feel bad.. Whoever's doing it will get a black eye or get arrested... ._. Just need to find out who.. -_-

* * *

I bit my lower lip, glancing at Daisy. We were looking at notes I had taken..

The notes read-

**Destructive magic**

**Daggers...**

**Lazers("Firing me lazers!" Daisy had exclaimed, which made both of us laugh despite the situation)**

**Somebody knew how to take apart R.O.B... Problem is that only Master Hand knew how to put him back together. Crazy Hand's too..well..crazy...**

"Wait!"

Daisy looked at me in confusion, "What?"

I looked at who it might be, then I ran to the security cameras that were all over the mansion..

Well except for the bathrooms and showers...

Off topic!

I glanced at the computer..

"DAMN!" I cursed. Password..

Wait a second...

"Password" is what I typed in.

Wrong..., okay, that isn't it..

"Smash Brothers" My fingers glided across the keyboard.

Wrong.. Wait...

"5 more tries or it self-destructs?!" I screeched.

"Mario" is what I typed in next.. I guess I got a bit desperate..

Wrong.. 4 more tries.

"Nooo," I cried out. Daisy had gone to get someone to help.

Snake and Samus came running in with Daisy behind them.

"Snake's awesome" Snake had shoved me to the side and tried..

"WRONG!" The computer screamed. 3 more guesses..

"Brawl" I typed in...

2 more guesses.

Samus leaned forward and typed "Samus is sexy"which made us laugh.

Wrong. Last guess...

"I GIVE UP!" Daisy screamed, typing in, "The screwed up computer" and pressing enter.

"Correct" the computer spoke.

"Horra- WAIT THAT WAS RIGHT?!" Daisy screamed. We all burst out into laughter.

I clicked on the security camera and went to the day before, when..

"I am crazy..,"

But..

"It was CRAZY HAND!" I called out.

"How do you know? He's Master Hand's brother..,"

"Crazy Hand is the only one who has destructive magic.. Plus he said, "I'm crazy.. He didn't mean it like he was a lunatic, he meant it was his name! So..,"

Snake's eyes widened. He ran down the stairs.

We were greeted by a gruesome sight.

Fox, Falco, Wolf, Pit, the Ice Climbers, Ike, Link, and Lucario all stood.

"We're the only ones left," Falco spoke, his usual sarcasm gone.

"We know who it is," Snake panted out, "it's Crazy Hand."

"Bu-"

"Crazy Hand's the only one who knows destructive magic. He's the only one who can flatten someone like that. He's the only one that can use magic other than Master Hand and Zelda..," I spoke softly.

"Correct, young smashers! Ye shall all b next to DEEIII!" Crazy Hand's voice echoed.

I whipped around, feeling fury sink in.

"You killed my brother!" I screeched in fury. I charged forwards, ready for a battle. I would fight until I could no longer breathe.

* * *

Me: So my sister's been coming home with bruises. She has autism.. They.. Look like finger prints. She keeps getting more and more of them. Her main teacher wouldn't do it.. She has two other teachers that we're suspicious of. Also, the main teacher is taking notes for the bruises.. Someone at school is hurting her... It's not a peer, cause there are only 4 kids, including her, in her class.. The two other teachers are her speech teacher, not her main teacher.. She had this problem the year before, we just thought it was a fellow student.. But now.. -_- I'm helping my parents try and find out who's doing it.. So yeah.. Enjoy this chapter, I guess..


End file.
